


What You Deserve

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Flashbacks, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Fanfic<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> can you write a mystique/ms marvel femslash fic? where in bed, ms marvel likes to ask mystique to shapeshift into different people, and tonight she wants to feel what it's like to sleep with herself (another identical ms marvel)*</p>
<p>(*fill deviates slightly from req)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

* * *

_"Ma’am, I think you’ve about had enough.” The bartender said, all stoic and solemn._   
  
_“Mmm.” Carol was draining the rest of her beer, so she couldn’t speak, but she shook her head in disagreement. No, no. She needed more. A lot more. If she could still remember this in the morning, that meant she hadn’t gotten drunk enough, and her memory was doing just fine._

* * *

  
  
“I want to do it in a bar.”  
  
Jess smirked. “How naughty.”  
  
“No.” Carol picked up the plates from the table and brought them to the sink. She scraped the scraps off into the trash along the way. “My two years of sobriety. I want to celebrate in a bar.”  
  
Jessica paused as she picked up the placemats. “…what.”  
  
“I’m not going to drink. I just. I want to do it in a bar. To see if I can.” Carol returned to the table, and moved to give Jess a big hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek before she finished clearing off the rest.  
  
“That sounds like a bad idea.” Jessica told her.  
  
“No,” Carol smirked. “It sounds like a challenge.”  
  
  


* * *

_Carol was too drunk to fight. Her hits kept missing. She was getting sloppy._   
  
_“Haven’t I already kicked your ass enough times?” She slurred. She narrowed her eyes in the darkness of the ally, trying to catch sight of Mystique in order to hit her again. Or. Try to hit her again. She would probably just miss._   
  
_“Oh, this isn’t a fight, Carol.” Mystique told her, and when she emerged from the darkness she didn’t look like her. She looked like Jessica. Jessica Drew. “You’re too drunk. Beating you now, like this, would just be pathetic for the both of us…”_   
  
_“How the hell.” The gin was making her brain buzz. Carol knew it wasn’t Jess, she knew that. But. It looked like Jess. The alcohol was keeping her from connecting the dots._   
  
_“You’d think hero types like you would get better at hiding their weaknesses…” Mystique advanced on Carol. She looked so angry. Carol had never seen such a fierce expression on Jessica’s features before. “You’re weak for this girl.”_   
  
_Carol was too drunk to understand. She stared, dumbfounded._   
  
_Jess was walking towards her. Reaching out for her. Kissing her. Jess. Jessica Drew. Gorgeous Jessica Drew. Beautiful Jessica Drew. Jessica Drew had her mouth pressed to Carol’s mouth. Carol knew in the back of her booze soaked mind that something wasn’t right about this, it didn’t quite make sense, but why on earth would she say no to a kiss from Jessica Drew?_

* * *

  
  
“Bruce!” Carol lit up. She slid out of the booth she was sitting in and went to greet him as he walked in. “Thank you for coming.”  
  
Bruce’s expression was terse as he took in his surroundings but he just nodded. “Thank you for inviting me.”  
  
It turned out no one else thought it was a good idea to hold a sobriety party at a bar. So far Jess, Jen, Janet and now Bruce were the only ones there.  
  
Give’em time. After a couple selfies were posted to Instagram the rest of the Avengers would wise up to the awesome party they were missing, and they would show up too.  
  
  


* * *

_"Why are you doing this.” Carol asked, pulling the comforter up to cover her bare body. She was sweaty from the sex and the air felt cold on her skin. She felt naked and exposed. She glared at Mystique’s back, angry and hateful, mad at this woman who had put her in this position._   
  
_“Because you let me.”_   
  
_Carol didn’t like the answer. “Why else? There’s more to it than that.”_   
  
_Mystique walked away from the bed to find her clothes. She had morphed into Jessica’s body in order to seduce Carol, and was still maintaining that appearance. Carol admired Jessica’s beautiful naked form. Her long black hair. Her gorgeous pale skin. The curve of her ass. She was a queen. A goddess. Carol didn’t deserve her. Carol was a drunk, and she slept with villainous mutants, and she didn’t deserve Jess for a second._   
  
_“Because now I have something to black mail you with.” Mystique replied._   
  
_“No one would believe you.” Carol shot back, mouthy and quick. At least. That’s what she was convincing herself with._   
  
_Mystique just smiled like she knew something Carol didn’t know._

* * *

  
  
Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening, expecting another Avenger, or one of the X-Men, or maybe just an old friend of Carol’s.   
  
A gorgeous blonde dressed in a perfectly form fitting blue dress walked in instead. She directly caught Carol’s eye and continued to the bar to order a drink.  
  
Carol blanched, turning pale, and she slumped back in the seat of the booth.  
  
Jess laughed her. “Dude, what?”  
  
Janet reached out, putting a sympathetic hand on Carol’s shoulder. She assumed Carol was just upset that no one else had shown up for the party.  
  
Janet was wrong.  
  
  


* * *

_“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve Jess.” Carol choked._  
  
 _“No.” Jessica replied. She smiled, and it was twisted and mean. “You don’t.”_  
  
 _Carol had just finished off a bottle of Red Label and she wished she was seeing it wrong, but she could see it just fine. Jess was mocking her, with hate and disgust on her face._  
  
 _“God. Stop. Mystique. Stop.” Carol couldn’t take it anymore. She tried to push her off, but even with her super-strength the booze had taken away her coordination._  
  
 _“This is what you deserve.” Mystique replied._  
  
 _“No.” Carol disagreed pathetically. “I deserve worse than this.”_  
  
 _Mystique laughed at her then. Really laughed._  
  
 _When Carol looked she saw herself. Naked and beautiful. So beautiful. She knew she didn’t look that good. Her hair wasn’t that soft. Her skin didn’t shine. She was a battered old drunk who looked like she had crawled out of a bar and she knew it. The Carol sitting on top of her had a wicked grin._  
  
 _Mystique, all dressed up in Carol’s perfect form, reached between Carol’s legs and thrust two fingers deep inside of her; sudden and sharp and raw._  
  
 _Carol cried out, angry that she liked it._  
  
 _This was what she deserved. She deserved herself. Her awful, pitiful self. The fingers fucking into her hurt, but she deserved that too._  

* * *

  
  
“What the hell are you doing here.” Carol grabbed Mystique by the arm and shook her, pinning her against the bathroom wall.  
  
Mystique just laughed. “I’m surprised you recognized me. I usually looked a little different when we were together.” She shifted, morphing into Jessica. She batted her eyelashes and smiled. “Something more like this.”  
  
“Stop.” Carol warned her, and her voice went low and cold and dark.  
  
“Oh. No. You’re right. Usually more like this.” Mystique morphed again, changing into Carol’s shape.   
  
It wasn’t like looking into a mirror though. It was like looking back at a picture. A sad picture. A picture of an alcoholic with a problem.   
  
“Stop.” She warned again, gritting the words out through her teeth.  
  
  


* * *

_“No.” Carol dropped her bra on the floor. She was still stepping out of her panties, stumbling because the liquor had turned her equilibrium into a mess. “Be me.”_   
  
_Mystique shifted, changing from, turning from Jessica into Carol right in front of Carol’s eyes._   
  
_“This better?” She asked, smiling._   
  
_“This is what I deserve.” Carol replied, and she clambered into bed, knocking into herself. She bit her own lip, and teeth clicked and clashed as she kissed her own mouth._   
  
_Mystique had Carol pinned to the bed in no time. She was rough with her. She bit hard, and raked her nails over Carol’s skin. She left bruises, and marks. She fucked Carol with her tongue, and her fingers, and she was aggressive and cruel._   
  
_Carol let it happen. She begged for it. As punishing as it was, she wanted it. She wanted to hurt as bad outside as she did inside, and Mystique was all too happy to fuck with Carol’s body along with her head._

* * *

  
  
“We have to go.” Carol crossed the bar, walking from the bathroom back to the booth. She grabbed her coat. “C’mon.” She told Jess. “We have to go.”  
  
Except Tony was walking in the door, and he had brought an entourage with him. He was smirking and smiling and hogging all the attention because he was Tony Stark and that’s what he did.  
  
“Wait. Carol, what?” Jessica slid out of the booth, and she grabbed her coat too, but she wasn’t actually ready to leave. Bobbi and Cap had just shown up. She had a big speech to make later all about how proud she was. The party was just getting started! “Why do we have to go?”  
  
“Because I’m an alcoholic and we’re in a fucking bar!” Carol snapped at her.  
  
She might have been a little too loud, because the rest of the room went quiet.  
  
Jessica stared in stunned silence.  
  
Carol… Carol was actually blushing with shame and embarrassment. God. What was this? She didn’t blush. She pulled on her jacket and pushed passed other patrons on her way out the door.  
  
  


* * *

_Carol grabbed a fistful of her own hair. No. This wasn’t her. This wasn’t even a reflection of herself. This wasn’t her own hair. This was Mystique’s hair. Mystique._   
  
_This wasn’t some drunken hallucination, this was real._   
  
_She grabbed Mystique by the hair and cracked her head against the wall. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”_   
  
_She tightened her grip and did it again. “To mess with me like this. To get in my head.” Fuck blackmail, this was the real point. “No more. I’m not playing this game anymore.”_   
  
_Mystique was in pain, and she was at the mercy of Carol’s strength, but she still laughed. Laughed straight in Carol’s face. “You’ll come crawling back to me whenever you’re drunk again, begging for what you deserve.”_   
  
_Carol hated herself in that moment, because she knew full well that Mystique was right._   
  
_“Then I’ll just have to stop drinking.”_   
  
_Mystique laughed again, really laughed. What a joke. Like that would ever happen. “You still won’t deserve her.” She warned._   
  
_Carol hadn’t even been thinking about Jessica. She was going to do this for herself._

* * *

  
  
“Baby?” Jessica turned on the lights to find Carol curled up on the couch. “Oh god. I was so worried.” She rushed over to be with her, immediately taking Carol’s hands in her own, leaning in to look at her. “What happened? Did something happen? Talk to me, please.”  
  
Carol just shook her head, and her voice died in her throat. Her words came out a whisper. “I don’t deserve you.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Jessica scolded her, and her heart broke open just hearing those words.  
  
  


* * *

_“God you’re beautiful.” Carol blurted._  
  
 _Jessica blushed bright red. “Are you drunk?” She asked. Everyone knew Ms. Marvel was notorious for boozing it up. Why else would she say something like that? Not to mention the fact that she was acting like a maniac lately. Just showing up at the mansion out of the blue and asking to stay._  
  
 _“No.” Carol laughed, crazed with relief. “I’m not. I haven’t had a drink in two days. I left my apartment because I kept finding bottles of Johnnie Walker stashed in paces I didn’t even know a handle could fit. I’m an alcoholic, but I’m sober and it’s going to stay that way. And you’re beautiful. I’ve always wanted to tell you that. You’re beautiful.”_  
  
 _Jessica wasn’t sure what crazy part of Carol’s life she had just walked in to, but damn was she impressed._  
  
 _There was nothing quite like a woman who could own up to her faults and make efforts to change them._  

* * *

  
  
“Who was that blonde?” Jessica asked, trying not to sound jealous.   
  
They had done the crying and hugging bit. The rest of the night included ice-cream, and snuggling under the blanket, and maybe a movie if they could find a decent one on cable.   
  
“No one.” Carol told her.  
  
Jessica tried not to roll her eyes. “You looked like you’d seen a ghost when she walked in, and you followed her to the bathroom. I’m not an idiot, Carol.”  
  
Carol poked the ice cream in her bowl with her spoon but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Hey. I trust you. I know you wouldn’t run around on me. I just want to know who she is. An ex?”  
  
“Yeah.” Carol admitted. “She showed up to mess with me.”  
  
Jessica reached out to give Carol’s thigh a squeeze. “Don’t let her get in your head.”  
  
Carol nodded. “I won’t.” At least, not ever again.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
